Lutin-class Corvette
Class Overview Built and manufactured by the semi-autonomous world of Barrow, employed within the BDA, and based on the carapace of a light freight-transport vessel the Lutin has been severely upgraded into a military Corvette. At 115m long the Lutin is more than half the size of the Cyclops-class Missile Frigate which the Lutin often escorts. Other roles filled by the Lutin include stealth, infiltration, and espionage which are offered by its advanced electro-sensor cloaking technologies as well as leading fighter groups and assisting in ground support operations. Armament Equiped with port and starboard (x2 each) quad-coil turrets, an aft ventral and aft dorsal quad-coil turrets, a missile arrangement and heavy rail-guns located at the nose of the ship the Lutin is easily capable of delivering debilitating firepower to multiple enemy fighters simultaneously. With its four total port and starboard guns and aft gun the Lutin is configured perfectly for assisting in carpet flights and clearing particularly hot LZ's. The FWD center of the ship also features a configurable H.O.F. or Hard Ordinance Frame which can be swapped for an additional weapon battery, a bombing module, and potentially in future models, a shield drive. Complement With a crew maximum of ten operators the Lutin may also carry up to thirty Guardsman into battle or ferry much needed supplies to the battleground. Its aft ventral cargo/hanger space is able to descend down to the ground via a hydraulics system or split open and allow for an object to rise into the hanger or be captured. With the ceiling mounts the cargo door space could accommodate four warthogs with two attached to the ceiling above. Role Due to the variability and tactical usefulness of the Lutin-class Corvette, the Guard Corps also is known to utilize them as gunships relying on skilled BDASC operators to ferry in numerous troops plowing through enemy resolve before delivering reinforcements. Due to the wide-spread use and versatility of the Lutin it is the most abundant ship in the BDA's Arsenal. The vessels ability to act as a scouting vessel, escort larger ships safely, lead fighter groups into combat, assist in ground campaigns, and stealthily gather intelligence on enemy forces the small yet deadly Lutin-class Corvette has quickly become the most abundant ship below a capitol vessel and above standard small transports within the BDA. Known Ships of the Line # BDA Lutin (Refit 2541) # BDA Impish (Refit 2541) # BDA Hydra (Refit 2541) # BDA Fury (Refit 2541) # BDA Salamander (Refit 2542) # BDA Glory (Refit 2542) # BDA Stinger (Refit 2542) # BDA Geroy (Refit 2542) # BDA Splendor (Refit 2543) # BDA Galaxy (Refit 2543) # BDA Crab Demon (Refit 2543) # BDA Papillon (Refit 2543) # BDA Newcomer (Refit 2544) # BDA Agent (Refit 2544) # BDA Firebrand (Refit 2544) # BDA Calamity (Refit 2544) # BDA Hurricane (Refit 2545) # BDA Horizon (Refit 2545) # BDA Scourge (Refit 2545) # BDA Talon (Refit 2545) # BDA Wolf (Refit 2546) # BDA Javelin (Refit 2546) # BDA Hermes (Refit 2546) # BDA Patriot (Refit 2546) # BDA Unshackled (Refit 2547) # BDA Footloose (Refit 2547) # BDA Oedipus (Refit 2547) # BDA Demon (Refit 2547) # BDA Styx (Refit 2548) # BDA Timely (Refit 2548) # BDA Hell Raiser (Refit 2548) # BDA Intrepid (Refit 2548) # BDA Casper (Refit 2549) # BDA Falcon (Commissioned 2550) # BDA Falcon II (Commissioned 2550) # BDA Falcon III (Commissioned 2550) # BDA Falcon IV (Commissioned 2550) # BDA Tiger (Commissioned 2551) # BDA Tiger II (Commissioned 2551) # BDA Tiger III (Commissioned 2551) # BDA Tiger IV (Commissioned 2551) # BDA Volkov (Commissioned 2552) # BDA Volkov II (Commissioned 2552) # BDA Volkov III (Commissioned 2552) # BDA Volkov IV (Commissioned 2552) # BDA Jager (Commissioned 2553) # BDA Jager II (Commissioned 2553) # BDA Jager III (Commissioned 2553) # BDA Jager IV (Commissioned 2553) # BDA Baeltown (Commissioned 2554) # BDA Saurn (Commissioned 2554) # BDA Kirollov (Commissioned 2554) # BDA Ostavala (Commissioned 2554) # BDA Sortavshkov (Commissioned 2555) # BDA Piovsh (Commissioned 2555) # BDA Mukkovsh (Commissioned 2555) # BDA Talence (Commissioned 2555) # BDA Riom (Commissioned 2556) # BDA Baskton (Commissioned 2556) # BDA Luberry (Commissioned 2556) # BDA Kandivon (Commissioned 2556) # BDA Nightmare (Commissioned 2557) # BDA Howler (Commissioned 2557) # BDA Hard Headed (Commissioned 2557) # BDA Shepheard (Commissioned 2557) # BDA Dream Catcher (Commissioned 2558) # BDA Prime (Commissioned 2558) Category:Corvette classes Category:Barrow Defense Authority Category:Barrow